


Best in small doses

by SavoryScotsman



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, NSFW, Vore, Vorephillia, micro/macro, microphillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavoryScotsman/pseuds/SavoryScotsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess a tiny old man fights a polar bear or something...</p>
<p>+ The author learns to stick to drawing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in small doses

“Put me down!” The barely 5-inch Medic barked, struggling against the massive fist that held him tightly. His demands earned him nothing but a firm squeeze from his captor, enough to make his bones creak in protest.

“You’re hardly in the position to be tellin’ me what to do, Doc” The giant grinned, his voice like thunder. He lifted the squirming Medic to his face “So, nothing new there” he sneered, adding insult to injury and pressing his thick thumb into the Medic’s cheek, almost snapping his neck in the process.

“This isn’t a joke!” Medic wheezed, straining against the unyielding grip even though freeing himself at this height would most likely kill him sooner than the Commander would. “I need help, now!”

“Help?” Heavy raised a brow, he couldn’t remember a time where the Medic wasn’t a tiny, insignificant pain in his neck, so didn’t see a reason to rush into returning the new recruit to his original state. His tongue slid over his lips and the Heavy stood, idly tossed the doctor into the air and snatched him back into a closed fist, silencing his startled cry.

“You'll need help, alright”

\- 

Grabbing a large glass off of the surface beside him, Heavy dropped the Medic inside. Instantly the Doctors arms and legs spread, pressing against the sides to stop himself, but a quick jostle of the cup saw him hit the bottom with a tiny, dull thud.  
Quickly scrambling to his feet Medic stood and slammed his fists against the glass. “Heavy!” He seethed through bared teeth, “That is enough, let me -!” He cut off and stumbled backwards wide-eyed when the giant snatched up the glass, placing one hand over the opening and giving it a violent shake.

“Sit tight, Doc” He chuckled as he slammed the glass down. Leaning down to examine his captive who sat slumped against the side of the container, battered and dazed. The Medic could feel little but his own heart thudding against his chest and the only clear sound was the harsh ringing in his ears.

“You’re gonna’ help me, then I’ll think about helpin’ you.”  
-

Heavy sat himself on the fold-out cot next to the table where Medics glass was set. The rattle of the chains holding it up snapped the Doctor out of his daze and he managed to his feet, pressing his hands against the transparent wall. “Please..., sir” He bargained, knowing it’d be in his own favour to try and cool down a little, though his tone seemed laced with poison. “I will do anything” He swallowed, grimacing at the thought of what kind of ‘assistance’ the Heavy had in mind. “But right now, I need to get to my lab.” He just about managed to stop his trembling legs from carrying him a step back as a huge hand wrapped around the glass, picking it up again. Barely able to see out past the massive hand, Medic could only make stabs in the dark as to what was happening. It didn’t turn out to be too difficult to guess as within seconds the container tilted and he fell head-first out into the Heavy’s palm. Before even managing to contemplate scrambling over the side and throwing himself to certain death, the giants fingers caged over him, forcing his knees uncomfortably into his chest. 

By the time he could figure out which way was up, Medic found himself being suspended by one leg, held over the Heavy’s open mouth. A look of horror struck the Doctors face and he felt his stomach sink anxiously as he stared down at the slimy, pink behemoth of a tongue beneath him, framed by a set of dauntingly large teeth.

Kicking and struggling like a fish on a line, the panicked physician began frantically jabbering pleas, “Don’t you dare!” He cried, “Put me down, now!” Heavy barely caught a word, but it still brought a shit-eating grin to his face. Just seeing his helpless toy flail in distress aroused a familiar stirring in his loins. The frantic cries for help fell on deaf ears, and Heavy let go.

Medic managed a strangled cry as the chasm rushed toward him. He shut his eyes tightly in time for his body slam to a halt, wetly slapping against the Heavy’s tongue and knocking the air from his lungs. The powerful teeth had closed around his waist to stop his descent, but the Doctor couldn’t free a sigh of relief just yet. Not as he looked back over his shoulder in time to see the slither of light behind him disappear Heavy jerked back his head, he was tipped in completely.  
Being… mostly careful not to swallow, Heavy smirked and slammed his tongue hard against the roof of his mouth, pinning the Medic between them for the moment as he pulled out his half-mast cock. With a satisfied groan, Heavy leant his back against the wall, lifting one foot onto the bed and wrapping a rough hand around his girth, beginning to stroke himself hard while taking a little extra time to suck on his captive. Medic grunted painfully as the pressure around his tiny body tightened. He started to feel light headed, nauseous, as what little air he had left was squeezed out of him.

Mostly satisfied, and finally taking the Doctors expiration into consideration, Heavy spat the Medic out into his palm. Watching him cough and splutter while trying to writhe free of a pool of saliva with an amused grin. His tongue ran across his lips, snapping the thin string of spit that connected the two.

“Still alive, Doc?” He sneered, pinching his thumb and forefinger around the Medics waist and picking him up. Instantly the little body kicked back into action,

“Are you insane!?” He screamed, “What if you had eaten me!?”

The Heavy shrugged nonchalantly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Medic snapped, but instead of respond the Heavy simply started peeling away the others soaked, miniature clothing. Clearly unconcerned for the Medics well-being, he tugged straps free and tore fabric away, ignoring the meagre protests.

Stripped and humiliated, Medic did his best to cover himself up before being flicked into the center of the Heavy’s palm and having a firm fingertip pressed against his groin. He gasped, chest rising and falling frantically as he looked down his body to the Heavy’s finger as it pushed down a little harder against his limp cock.

“At least something stayed the same.” Heavy smirked, returning that embarrassed red flush to the Medic’s cheeks,

“You – “

“Good thing we won’t be needing yours.”

There wasn’t much time to retort as Heavy lowered his hand and slammed the Medic into something hard with a wet slap. Medic hadn’t even noticed the enormous cock throbbing beneath him during their little altercation, but he was sure as hell aware of it now. Without giving the Doctor a chance to catch his breath he flattened his captive against his cock, squeezing his belly against the underside of his shaft and dragging the slick body up his length.

“Please – “ the crushed Medic breathed, “Don’t –“

Heavy leaned his head back, ignoring the frail voice as he rubbed the other against his cock. His free hand gripped the grey bed sheet beneath him as he picked up the pace, effortlessly manipulating the tiny body against his twitching organ, lubricated with saliva and the dribble of pre-cum that oozed from his slit.

Medic grimaced in both pain and disgust, he ribs creaked as he was squeezed and the foul smell of days-old sweat was enough to make his stomach churn. Not to mention the vigorous jerking motion that he could already feel bruising his body. The heat behind the Heavy’s groin was becoming more and more intense and the giant groaned, indulged in the feel of the miniature body trying desperately to struggle free of his degradation. Those tiny hands sliding all over the sensitive organ.  
“Stop!” Medic cried, the second he could get a breath in. Tears streamed down his already wet, red face and he just about managed a frail gasp before Heavy’s finger pressed against the back of his head and shoved his face into his cock, turning his plead into a muffled groan. 

“Shut up, I’m -” Heavy panted, clenching his jaw . His body tensed and as if on cue, he released his load. Slumping back against the wall as it spurted from his tip, pleasure rippling through his body with each euphoric convulsion. He didn’t stop grinding his captive against his shaft, riding out his orgasm while Medic was doused in thick globs of cum, coughing and spluttering as it seeped into his nose and mouth. Enhancing the vile, burning taste at the back of his throat.

Heavy finally let go of him and huffed in relief, letting the Doctor drop onto the bed sheet between his legs. Battered, bruised and with cum clinging to every inch of his body the Medic clambered onto his trembling hands and knees. Almost instantaneously, his back arched and felt a sharp convulsion jostle his body as he began to wretch, the gross sounds catching he Heavy’s attention, he leant forward slightly to watch, nose crinkling in disgust – as if that were the most disgusting thing to happen today. Closing his eyes tightly, the Medic heaved and vomited onto the sodden sheets. The smell of sweat, cum and his own bile only made him jerk once more, releasing another projectile stream. His arms and legs finally gave in and the exhausted Doctor collapsed with a sickening squelch and rolled onto his side. He could only manage a weak groan when Heavy’s hand scooped under him and lifted him to his face with a cruel grin.

“Don’t die yet, Doc” He cooed, “We’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's to Kingu for the proof-reading!


End file.
